I'm going in One simple Direction
by TheGoingOf1Dlove
Summary: This is a story about a girl who learns about One Direction and goes on the adventure of her life. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story. Please comment with advice/criticism/ideas

Chapter One: The change of Life as I knew it

CASSANDRA'S POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock goes off. I groan and hit the snooze button.

"Cassandra Mellissa Stone! Wake up! Don't make me come up there!" my mom yells. It's 7:30 A.M. and I have school at 9:00. I fall back asleep as I mumble "Five more minutes mum" I hear stomping around before I fall back asleep.

In my dream, a blonde hair blue eyed boy was talking to me. "Hey my name is…"

Splash! My mum dumped a jug of ice-cold water on my head.

"What the hell was that for?" I scream at the top of my lungs. I never heard the guy's name! I run into the shower. As I get out and put the towel around my body to keep the heat in, I hear the radio. They are talking about the X-Factor, that show where people sing. Apparently, the show was narrowed down to two contestants because a boy band didn't get enough votes. Their name is One Direction. I get dressed and hurriedly eat my breakfast. I needed to get to school. My mum looks at me and frowns.

"Honey, you don't have school today. IT's snowing tons and there is already 2ft. of snow outside."

I hate New York sometimes! I go back to my room and decide to look up One Direction. My radio says the next song is What Makes You Beautiful a single by One Direction. Crap they were amazing! I hurried to log on to my laptop and look up One Direction. I saw the Wikipedia page and clicked on it. A long page of information showed up. The first of the five members was Louis Tomlinson. He was really funny and sounded just like my best friend Samantha. The next boy I was Harry Styles. He was cute and reminded me some of my sister Lizzie. I saw Zayn Malik next, the quiet one of the group. He sounded just like my ex-boyfriend Carl. What a jerk! I spotted Liam Payne next. He looked like a boy version of me! I saved a picture of him onto my I-Phone and saw the last person. My mouth formed a perfect O and I gasped. It was the same guy I saw in my dream! His name was Niall Horan, an Irish lad with an amazing singing voice. It said he was single! I ran downstairs to show my mum the picture of Liam. When she saw it she burst into tears. While I comforted her she decided she would say something.

"A few years before your father and I met, I was pregnant at 19. My boyfriend and I had Liam and he said he would take care of him so I could go to college. My boyfriend's name I can't remember, but I'm sure the babies name was Liam. You have an older brother." I look at her and start to cry. Why didn't she tell me?

I ran upstairs and scream into my pillow. Why did this have to happen to me?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own one direction but the story plot I do. Please post advice/criticism/comment. All ideas are appreciated!

Chapter 2: The contest that could change my life.

LIAM'S POV  
I'm surprised we were voted off the X-Factor. I call my dad to tell him the bad news, even though he saw it not 20 minutes ago. I quickly dial in his number and click send. It rings twice before he picks it up.

"Hi Liam. I'm so sorry you were voted off. How are you and the boys taking the bad news so far?" he asks with a questioning tone in his voice.

I try to decide how I felt about the situation. I pause for a moment and then say,

"I'm okay I guess. Niall is taking it the hardest… he is crying into Zayn's lap as I talk to you… he thought we would win…"

I hear a beep and then my dad says in a nervous tone of voice,

"I have to take this Liam. I'll call you back after. See you soon!" he says quietly with a sad voice. Then the line goes dead.

Cassandra's POV

Mom finally decided she would call him. My dad. Liam's father. What is she going to say?

My mom dials his number with a nervous frown carved onto her face. It rings a few times before he picks up the phone. My mom says,

"Hello is this Andrew? This is Samantha Stone." She says quietly as I pick up the phone to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes this is Andrew. Is this the Samantha Stone that I met in high school?" he asks nervously.

"Yes it is and we need to talk. Is the Liam Payne that is in the world famous band the Liam that I gave birth to 18 years ago?" she asks, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, why? Liam doesn't even know about you because I got married when he was two. How did you figure out he was your son?" he asks.

I smile and say, "Hi, this is Samantha's daughter Cassandra. My mom got married a year before I was born and like 2 years after you two went your separate ways. I found Liam and showed him to my mum because he looked like me and she figured out it was the Liam that was he son that many years ago…" I say taking a deep breath.

The man just pauses and then bursts out laughing.

"You sure have been busy these past 16 years haven't you Samantha! I haven't told Liam who his real mom is, but I'm planning right now. Could you guys come to my house in London for a week or two? Then we could explain to Liam about what happened, and Cassie here could meet the boys and get to know the real One Direction! Does it sound like a plan?" he asks.

**A cliffhanger! What will happen next? Will Cassie's mom agree to go to London? Or will she never meet her son? Read on to find out!**


End file.
